User blog:ジュリ/太陽系ディスコ Solar System Disco
あの一等星のさんざめく光で ano ittousei no sanzameku hikari de Under the eerie light of the first star あなたとダンスを踊ろうか anata to dansu o odorou ka Let's dance a dance together 我が太陽系の鼓動に合わせて waga taiyoukei no kodou ni awasete To the heartbeat of our solar system 絡まったステップで綺羅めいて、星ッ！ karamatta suteppu de kirameite, seit'! Shine with entwined steps, Star! ランバダ　ルンバ　ふたり　宇宙でランデブーな ranbada runba futari sora de randebuu na Ranbada rumba the two of us rendezvous in space 妄、患って　連夜眠れない mou, wazuratte renya nemurenai I suffer every night and can't sleep 星座になって　混ざる　どんな一等星も seiza ni natte mazaru donna ittousei mo No planet that mixes into a constellation あなたに　代わる　光度はないわ anata ni kawaru koudo wa nai wa Can shine as your replacement 校舎の裏　あの日　あなた見つけた kousha no ura ano hi anata mitsuketa That day I found you behind the school building 奇跡さえ　今も　はなれない kiseki sae ima mo hanarenai Not even a miracle will leave now 隣に　繁く　見える　冥王星も tonari ni shigeku mieru meiousei mo Even Pluto that haunts my view 生憎、今は　興味がないわ ainiku, ima wa kyoumi ga nai wa Unfortunately, I have no intrest in now 星が舞っちゃって hoshi ga macchatte Stars floated 胸が鳴っちゃって mune ga nacchatte My chest beat loudly 気付けば彼方――― kidzukeba kanata――― When I realize I was already beyond あの一等星のさんざめく光で ano ittousei no sanzameku hikari de Under the eerie light of the first star あなたとダンスを踊ろうか anata to dansu o odorou ka Let's dance a dance together 我が太陽系の法則に誘われ waga taiyoukei no housoku ni sasoware Invited by our solar system's rules 交わった感度で綺羅めいて、星ッ！ majiwatta kando de kirameite, seit'! Shine with mixed brightness, Star! オー・オ・オー！ oo o oo! oh, oh, oh! 星間線を絆いで　(オー・オ・オー！) seikansen o tsunaide (oo o oo!) Connect the star lines (oh, oh, oh!) あなたに届け　(オー・オ・オー！) anata ni todoke (oo o oo!) Deliver to you (oh, oh, oh!) 宇宙の果てから　(オー・オ・オー！) uchuu no hate kara (oo o oo!) From the ends of space (oh, oh, oh!) あなた　侵光系！ anata shin kou kei! You're an invasion system! ナナナーナナナーナナナー nananaa nananaa nananaa nananaa nananaa nananaa にゃにゃにゃーにゃにゃにゃー nyanyanyaa nyanyanya nyanyanyaa nyanyaa ナナナーナナナーナナナー nananaa nananaa nananaa nananaa nananaa nananaa 大体のダンスは daitai no dansu wa For most dances 星が光り標となるのさ hoshi ga hikari shirube to naru no sa Starlight becomes a standard 未体験なステッポで mitaiken na suteppo de With inexperienced steps HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA 大胆なスタンスで daitan na sutansu de With a bold stance 周回軌道上なぞるのさ shuukai kidou jou nazoru no sa Trace the path of orbit 太陽系のデスコで taiyoukei no desuko de With the solar system disco HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA, HA,HA,HA,HA 宙　揺蕩って　いつか　ふたり忘れる chuu tayutatte itsuka futari wasureru Floating away in space, we will someday forget 言葉さえ　今は求めたい kotoba sae ima wa motometai Those words I seek now 超新星を願う　暮れた世界も choushinsei o negau kureta sekai mo This dimmed world that wishes for a supernova 不思議と　今はどうでもいいわ fushigi to ima wa dou demo ii wa Strangly I don't care at all now 何もなくたって nan mo naku tatte Even without anything 何となくだって nantonaku datte Somehow still 星は巡って――― hoshi wa megutte――― Stars orbitー あの一等星の届かぬ光は ano ittousei no todokanu hikari wa The first star's light that is impossible to reach 遥かな彼方で綺羅めいた haruka na kanata de kirameita Shined far beyond 我が太陽系の法則も外れて waga taiyoukei no housoku mo hazurete Even outside our solar system's rules 「それでもいいさ」手をのばして！ "sore demo ii sa" te o nobashite! “But that's okay” I stretch out me arm! さあ、幾星霜と宿した想いで saa, ikuseisou to yadoshita omoi de Your weight and stored memories あなたの全て求めようか anata no subete motomeyou ka I'll seek your everything ねえ、何光年の広大な旅路で nee, nan kounen no koudai na tabiji de Yeah, on a vast journy of many lightyears 比翼の恋理を探そうか hiku no renri o sagasou ka Let's look for comparative love affairs あの一等星のさんざめく光で ano ittousei no sanzameku hikari de Under the eerie light of the first star あなたとダンスを踊ろうか anata to dansu o odorou ka Let's dance a dance together ほら水金だって地火木土天海も hora suikin datte chi ka moku do ten kai mo Come on, even all the elements ふたりの銀河で綺羅めいた、星ッ！ futari no ginga de kirameita, seit'! Shined in our galaxy, Star! オー・オ・オー！ oo o oo! oh,oh,oh! 星間線を絆いで　(オー・オ・オー！) seikansen o tsunaide (oo o oo!) Connect the star lines (oh,oh,oh!) あなたに届け　(オー・オ・オー！) anata ni todoke (oo o oo!) Deliver to you (oh,oh,oh!) 宇宙の果てから　(オー・オ・オー！) uchuu no hate kara (oo o oo!) From the end of space (oh,oh,oh!) あなた　侵光系！ anata shin kou kei! You're an invasion system! ナナナーナナナーナナナー nananaa nananaa nananaa Nananaa nananaa nananaa にゃにゃにゃーにゃにゃにゃー nyanyanyaa nyanyanya nyanyaa nyanyaa ナナナーナナナーナナナー nananaa nananaa nananaa Nananaa nananaa nananaa My translations are all done by me, so if you wish to use my translation in anything, please let me know and credit me first Category:Blog posts